


Forbidden #46

by violetknights



Category: CW RPS
Genre: M/M, Religious Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:58:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetknights/pseuds/violetknights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a Round Robin fic with different authors each contributing a chapter. Jared is an ex soldier, wounded by friendly fire, his best friend dead, sent home in a coma, waking and readjusting to life. Jensen is the priest at the family's church.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rating: R - Mentions of past child abuse ( non graphic)  
Wordcount: 950  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. All persons mentioned own themselves.  
Summary: Jared is an ex soldier, wounded by friendly fire, his best friend dead, sent home in a coma, waking and readjusting to life. Jensen is the priest at the family's church.

The rest of the story can be found [here](http://community.livejournal.com/j2story/tag/fic%232:%20forbidden)

“Jensen? Jensen?”

He could hear the concern in Jared's voice and realised he must have zoned out for a minute. "Sorry, sorry!“ he apologised.  
“No, its okay, Jen. you've had a really long day and you're hungry. Why don't you go have a shower and I'll get rid of Chris and Steve? We can do the social thing another time.”  
And Jensen knew he was being a coward for not facing Chris but he knew that letting Jared take care of him was the only thing he was capable of doing right now.

When he came out of the shower room he was dressed in fresh sweat pants and a clean T-shirt and was actually feeling a little closer to human again. As he towelled off his hair he decided to give his eyes a rest and took out his contacts, groping blindly in the bedside drawer until he found the black rimmed glasses that he was usually too vain to wear.

There was a timid knock at the door.

“Its just me, can I come in?” Jared’s voice was soft and hesitant.  
Jensen pulled the door open with a grin. “Sure, Jared. I'm really sorry I left you to deal with Chris alone.”  
Jared grinned, wide and easy and it made Jensen's heart flip flop a little to see it.  
“It was cool, he groused a bit and told me not to let you bottle it up.” Jared quirked an enquiring eyebrow in Jensen's direction.  
Jensen laughed. “Figures. Can we eat first then I'll explain. All of it, why he's so freaked out by this job, everything.”

***********************

The chilli that Steve had cooked was amazing and Jensen felt more than a little guilty about sending his friends away until Jared reassured him that they had taken their share of the food with them. Jared put the empty plates in to the kitchen then settled himself on the couch, stretching his bad leg out to rest it on the coffee table. Jensen hesitated for a moment, looking between the couch and the arm chair but Jared made the decision for him, pulling the older man down to sit close to him on the couch.. Indeed he pulled Jensen in so close that their bodies were flush against each other, Jensen held protectively in Jared's arms.

Jensen closed his eyes and snuggled in, relishing the feeling of being safe and looked after that Jared gave him. "It's okay,” Jared reassured. And for the first time in a very long time it really was.

*********************

“We were ten, Chris and I, when we first met. it was at a refuge for battered women and our mom's were both there, it was about the third time my mom had left my Dad but the first time for Chris’s family. It was strange and scary and different but for the first time in a very long time we both had a friend. We were there for about three months I guess, then my mom started going to this group thing. she called it church but it wasn't not really.” Jensen tone was emotionless, only the slight tremor than shook his hands betraying the emotion he was feeling. “I guess it was some sort of a cult, the leader was this really charismatic guy, Freddie. He promised the world if we would go and live with him on his farm so we all went, lit out in the middle of the night and went.”

“It was pretty cool at first, I mean there was no TV or radio, we didn't have school. we had to stay in this big compound but they pretty much left us to ourselves. It didn't even occur to us to ask why there were no other kids there.” Jensen stopped to take a breath and Jared's eyes were warm and sympathetic, his hand drawing soothing patterns on Jensen's arm.

“One day Mr Lehne, Freddie; he came and said we were going for a ride in his truck. He took us to another compound a few miles away and left us there, we weren't able to talk to our moms, hadn't even said goodbye. It was like some kind of military training school. they were preparing for some kind of apocalypse.” Jensen was shaking harder now, but his voice was still that terrible flat, monotone. “They beast us if we looked at them wrong, if we spoke out of turn, hell, even if Chris mouthed off they'd beat me too just in case. And at night . . . fuck! this is harder than I thought.”

Jared startled at the unusual expletive, so rare to hear from his boyfriends lips. "You can stop," he offered softly.  
Jensen shook his head, “I've nearly finished. At night we got passed around like candy, to the older boys mostly but to the men too sometimes. Not just us, all the younger boys, it was like . . . meant to be part of our training. It's . . . I . . . it was nearly two years before the FBI found us. My mom had managed to run away but it still took months for them to track us down.”

Jensen waited for Jared to pull away, now he knew how damaged Jensen really was. But there no sign, if anything Jared pulled him even closer, pressing a chaste kiss to the top of his head.


	2. Forbidden #52

As Sherri sat on the bed surrounded by the bland outfits she had picked out a photograph caught her eye, it had always been her favourite and she kept it on the dresser in her room where she could look at it often. Little JT aged about six following his older brother round with that look of love that bordered on the worshipful in his eyes. She suddenly realised where she'd seen that look again recently, in Father Ackles face as he'd talked about her son. As he'd told her some home truths that had been too long in coming, she'd tried to ignore them or forget them but they'd been working their way through her heart ever since.

She sighed, it had been so hard for her to comprehend but as she thought back over the past few weeks she realised guiltily that she had brought so much of this on herself. When Jared had been so damaged it had broken her heart to see she had handed his care over to Jensen without a second thought. How could she blame them for developing a close relationship after all they'd been through? And all that had happened since, she should have been supporting her son, not hardening her heart towards him because of some stupid outdated morals.

She looked at herself in the mirror and realised she didn't really like what she saw, she was turning into her mother, all hard edges and an even harder heart. Damn it! she should be leaping for joy that her boy was well and had someone who loved him, not acting like a spoilt child who didn't get her own way.

"Lord, help me!" she prayed, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, give me the strength to make this better." As she prayed she felt something within her give and tears began to roll down her cheeks, she sobbed for the little boy she had nearly lost and the broken man who came back in his place, she cried because she had so nearly destroyed him too. She cried until she couldn't cry any more. When at last she'd finished she leaned out of the window and saw to her relief that her daughter was still there, sitting on the lawn under the old tree that the children used to climb in and play under in happier times.

"Megan, please Meggie, come here."  
The teenager looked up in surprise but didn't answer.  
"Megan I'm sorry, so very sorry, please forgive me." And Sherri found it was giving her a wicked thrill to be doing this out loud where anyone could hear, shouting out her feelings to her child, she who never raised her voice because well bred ladies just didn't do that.  
Megan still just looked at her, the child's face cold and distant and Sherri saw she was still in shock about her brother.  
"Megan , I've been a fool, I need to go to Jared and Jensen, I need to get down on my damn knees and beg for forgiveness, will you come with me?"  
"Mom!" Megan sounded scandalised, I've never heard you swear before!  
"I don't think I've done it nearly enough!" Sherri said forcefully. "I forgot who I am. I forgot that I used to drink and swear and climb out of the bedroom to go and fuck your father! I forgot how to being a human being!"  
"Mom please! "but Megan was laughing now, "Change out of that awful twin set and come and see the boys now?"  
"I'll be right down," Sherri agreed. "But first I have to ring the Vice president of the Partridge Foundation and tell them to stick their fundraiser where the sun don't shine!"

She could see other neighbours peering out of the windows to see what the noise was all about and it made her feel reckless. Alona had come out onto the front lawn, obviously sent by her parents to see what was happening.  
"Are you okay, Mrs Padalecki?" She asked.  
I'm fanfuckingtastic!" Sherri called back as Megan collapsed in to a heap of giggles on the porch.  
"I'm going to tell my lovely gay son and his gorgeous gay lover that I was a bigot and a fool and beg their forgiveness."  
Alona grinned, "Way to go Mrs P!"


End file.
